1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training machines, and more particularly relates to foldable treadmills.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable. When the weather is bad or during particular times (such as at night), running on a treadmill can be more convenient as compared to being outside.
A conventional treadmill, however, may suffer from being too large and thus inconvenient for regular usage which may require frequent commissioning of the device in and out of storage.
Prior treadmills, such as disclosed in Taiwan Patents I303571 and M339319, have sought to advance usability by providing foldability for enabling storage of the treadmills. Yet, the folding mechanisms of the resulting assemblies still have some deficiencies in need of improvement.